Momoiro Niji
Supplemental Information Hair Color: '''Pink '''Hair Style: '''Short Twin Tails '''Skin Color: '''White '''Nationality/Race: Unknown Eye color: '''Pink '''Clothing: Pink Sailor Schoolgirl Uniform Headgear: '''None '''Favorite Saying: 嬉しくてたまらない (I’m so happy, I am unable to contain it!) Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual Terms of Use 1. Voicebank may only be modified for personal use and may not be redistributed, modified or not. Any modifications may only be done to improve voice slightly (For example, fixing the oto or adjusting the flags to make voice more feminine). You MAY NOT modify the voicebank unrecognizably to "genderbend" or make "your own" utau. 2. Voicebank cannot be redistributed in any way. If someone wants the download, DO NOT link them to the mediafire page, but to this page or the wiki page instead, so they may read the terms of use. 3. 18+ content is generally not allowed. a. Swearing is allowed if the song calls for it, but in moderate amounts, please. b. Sexual content in songs is okay in small amounts. c. Sexual content in pictures/video images is NOT allowed d. Sexual content in fanfictions/roleplay are allowed in small amounts. 4. If using the voicebank, you do not NEED to contact me. After using voicebank, I would, of course, love to see a link to your work, but it is not mandatory. 5. Commercial use is not allowed. If you REALLY need to use voicebank/character design commercially, contact me and wait until I give you the "okay" before using. 6. Changing Momoiro's costume is allowed! If for fanfiction, fanart, videos, etc. it is fine to change her outfit. 7. Changing Momoiro's hairstyle and colors is not usually allowed. Please contact me. 8. Making MMD models of Momoiro is encouraged, although you must contact me if you do. 9. Tracing the picture, pitching the voicebank, or copying in ANY way is NOT ALLOWED. You may not steal or "borrow" my voicebank/character. 10. Roleplaying as Momoiro is allowed, but please follow above rules and do not claim character as your own. PLEASE try to keep her in-character. Character info can be found on the Utau wiki page and below the downloads here! 11. Fanfiction and Fanart are greatly encouraged as long as all rules are followed and she is kept in-character (unless you are specifically doing an out-of-character version of her- AKA Yandere, Goth, Punk, etc. 12. Give credit at all times to Kyoto Utau! NEVER claim any part of Momoiro as completely your own. If official art is used, especially credit Kyoto Utau for the art. PLEASE also include Momoiro Niji's name somewhere where it may be easily seen (Such as title). 13. Momoiro MAY be shipped with anyone, but keep in mind she is only 15 and is heterosexual female. 14. Please follow all of Utau's rules and Guidelines 15. Please do not add her to your Utauloid's "family" without my permission. She may be looked up to or crushed on, but not friend, family member, or romantically involved without first contacting me and getting my express permission. I do not give permission for her to be mother/sister/daughter/etc. of any Utauloid. The only exception is for roleplays, fanart, and fanfiction- then it is allowed for you to pretend. PLEASE let only KyotoUtau edit this page, unless an admin sees the need to change something. You may contact the creator of Kyotoloids at any of the communication methods on the Official Site! Voicebanks Act 1 CV: [http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6yj2y9m218c0y9/MomoiroNijiACT1.zip '''Media Fire Download] Technical Info Samples PONPONPON Notes Momoiro's current voicebanks are meant for Japanese, though they DO have "L" sounds. She is missing "breath" sounds. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators